Una sombra que te observa
by Chirly19
Summary: OneShot. La chica presiente que alguien la está siguiendo, vigilando, observando... En solo la primera noche hace acto de presencia aquella persona pero uno de ellos quedará sorprendido por la personalidad del otro. ¿Quién ganará el primer Round?


Hola... ha pasado bastante bastante tiempo desde que subo un Fic para Yugioh5ds. Bueno el principal motivo es para participar en el especial de Hallowen del FanClub Yuaki.

Por ahora tiene un capitulo, digamos que un OneSHot no sé si pueda continuarlo, pero quería dejarles esta primera parte de lo que sería el Fic.

El 31 de octubre también subiré un SongFic ^^

Oki oki, dejo de escribir tanto... lean.

* * *

_En cursiva- es pensamiento_

**En Negrilla**_ - es sueño_

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias_**

* * *

**_Una sombra que te observa_**

_La semana de vacaciones había terminado fueron pocos días pero los aproveché al máximo, y… cuando me refiero a eso quiero decir dormir largas horas, recuperar energías y hacer todas las cosas que quería._

_A través de la ventana del automóvil observaba el paisaje urbano que se disipaba alrededor, suspiré y estreche mi mano a un lado, una sensación extraña se trasladó por mis venas miré a mi lado, simplemente el instinto me decía que no estaba sola en ese asiento trasero._

_Suspire y volví mi mirada hacia el exterior, regresaba de la casa de mi tía donde había pasado casi más de un mes. Volver a casa para organizar todo y ponerme al día, hablar con mis amigas sobre…._

El auto se detiene abruptamente desviando los profundos pensamientos de aquella joven, se abre la puerta mientras dos personas maduras y de rostros tranquilos se acercan para recibir a su única hija, el regalo más hermoso que pudieran recibir.

-¡padres! Hola – saluda cordialmente mientras salía del auto y a la vez tomaba su maleta

- Aki… preciosa ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunta su señora madre, una mujer sencilla y amable, siempre acompañada por una honesta sonrisa

-muy bien, y ustedes ¿la pasaron bien mientras estaban solitos? – dice pícaramente la pelirroja; el suave color de su cabello contrastaba con su piel, enormes ojos color ámbar que indicaban una apariencia intimidante pero al mismo tiempo cautivadora, presumiendo esa herencia de su madre, una sonrisa autentica; y su cuerpo casi perfecto de una imagen femenina deseable ante cualquier mirada masculina.

Más allá de eso, Siendo su única hija no les gustaría que fuera tratada como un objeto ni tampoco verla llorar, querían a su hija más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin duda alguna a simple vista "una familia ejemplar" pero, como todas siempre hay conflictos pasivos que se necesitan reparar.

Fueron adentro para cenar, más tarde ese día una fuerte brisa sacudía los árboles pronosticando que se aproximaba una tormenta quizá el momento perfecto para leer un libro.

_Me sentí tranquila al saber que me encontraba en casa, que todas mis pertenencias estaban intactas… mire por la ventana estaba cerrada el agua caía muy fuerte y empapaba el vidrio, suspiré y sentí una brisa frisa rozando mi piel…_

Un fuerte estruendo hace eco en la habitación, un trueno asusta a la pelirroja y el resplandor del rayo se refleja sobre su rostro, una figura… una figura humana aparece en el delgado vidrio de la ventana, abre sus ojos atemorizante mira por encima de su hombro y las luces se apagan.

_-_¡ah!... Que susto – murmura Aki resoplando y llevando su mano a su pecho –no me gusta la oscuridad, yo… – comienza a caminar despacio para no tropezar con nada, con su mano toca el colchón frio de su cama y se sienta en esta, mira a su lado pero no podía ver mucho, solo cuando la luz de las centellas pasaba por la ventana podía ver la blanca tela de las sabanas.

_-Q_ue vuelva pronto la luz eléctrica – dice y se acuesta en su cama cerrando los ojos, lentamente comienza a ceder al sueño, aun no llegaba la luz y se había quedado con su ropa.

**abre tus ojos, quiero que me veas – escucha unas palabras cerca de su oído, una voz suave y masculina susurraba su nombre de manera deseable, una voz profunda y sin vacilación que derretía el corazón de cualquiera. Aki sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, se retorcía en su cama haciendo leves sonidos y suspirando de vez –"abre tus ojos… quiero que me toques y veas lo real que soy"**

Las luces se encienden, Aki abre sus ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, despierta mirando hacia el techo, suspira y aunque raro comienza a recorrer la habitación con su vista como si buscara algo.

_¿Fue un sueño? Pero… de quien era esa voz, jamás en mi vida la había escuchado una voz tan… - _suspira cerrando sus ojos y sonríe.

-¿Aki estas despierta? – le pregunta su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación

-Ah, sí– responde, su madre entra con una taza en su mano

–mira te traje té, ¿pensabas dormir con esa ropa? – le dice acercándose

-¡ah! Me olvide ponerme la pijama – dice sentándose y recibiendo el vaso, toma un sorbo y luego se levanta para ir a buscar su pijama.

-Buenas noches – le dice su madre saliendo la habitación.

_¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? Parecía tan real, tal vez solo estoy cansada por el viaje de regreso a casa. Sí, debe ser eso… debe serlo. ¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué lo recuerdo?! Debo estar muy sonrojada ahora… _

Aki se mira al espejo, abre la llave y comienza a lavarse la cara. Al levantar la cabeza ve que la puerta detrás de ella se mueve –S-solo es el viento… - murmura comienza a quitarse su ropa, al ver hacia el espejo ve un movimiento ¡Alguien la estaba viendo!.

-… ¿Madre? Aun estas aquí – pregunta, claro que estaba muy asustada hace unos momentos había visto el reflejo de una persona en la ventana, juro haber escuchado una voz cerca de su oído, tal vez se trataba de un acosador… tal vez.

Al cerrar la puerta se siente un poco más aliviada, el hecho de que alguien le estuviera espiando mientras se desvestía le perturbaba. Aunque sería imposible que alguien estuviera en su habitación, un acosador, un asesino en serie, un fantasma… muchas ideas pasaban por su mente pero al recodar aquella voz que susurraba en sus sueños dudaba de que se tratara de alguien peligroso.

-Debo dejar de imaginar tanto… -murmura para sí misma mientras miraba la puerta, termina de desvestirse y se coloca su pijama. Aún estaba lloviendo por lo que hacía un poco de frio pero no tanto como para cubrirse de pies a cabeza.

Aki sale del baño, apaga la luz y camina hacia su cama, antes de acostarse toma la almohada más pequeña en sus brazos y se acuesta cubriéndose.

…

…

…

-Buenas noches

…

-buenas noches – responde Aki con sus ojos ya cerrados… pero ¡un momento!

-¡¿Qué?! – exclama levantándose de repente, mira hacia todos los lados pero todo estaba oscuro, corre a encender la luz y su mirada se fija en la figura sentada en su escritorio.

Allí en su silla estaba una persona, si la pelirroja lo estuviera describiendo sería alguien con un estilo de cabello poco común, sus ojos color indescifrable brillaban en la tenue oscuridad, sus labios estaban curvados suavemente en una sonrisa. Sentado con una postura perfecta, una pierna encima de la otra, sus dedos se movían a lo largo del mueble.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Aki, no sin evitar ruborizarse, ese chico era muy guapo además había algo en el… su hermoso pecho y cuello al descubierto, tal vez solo lo hizo a propósito para intimidar pero aun si estuviera cubierto en telas seguiría siendo hermoso.

-…- el pelinegro no le responde solo la mira fijamente, en un par de segundos chasquea sus labios y se coloca de pie –soy lo que los humanos llam…

-¡Un ladrón! – Exclama Aki sin dejarle terminar su "presentación" lo señala y sigue gritando

-tch… no soy un ladrón – se acerca a ella rápidamente y le cubre la boca – no hagas tanto ruido, quitaré mi mano y no vayas a gritar – le susurra alejando su mano de la boca.

-¡un ladrón! – exclama, iba a correr hacia la salida cuando el chico la detiene pero no de cualquier forma.

-A…ah… q…me… - Aki siente que su voz desaparece, hasta que de pronto no puede escucharse

-…-

-…-

-cielos, primer ser humano irracional que se le ocurre decir eso… - dice lentamente y suspira, da unos pasos acercándose a ella. Aki retrocede abría y cerraba su boca intentando hablar pero no podía emitir ningún sonido.

-Jajaja – de repente el chico comienza a reír levemente, las expresiones que hacía la pelirroja le causaban gracia y no podía evitarlo – siéntete agradecida…

-¿?

-Eres la primera humana que tiene el gusto de sentir mis poderes…

Aki comienza a sollozar, si pudiese escucharse… ella no quería ser muda para siempre, además tenía miedo ¿Quién era esta persona? Más bien ¿Qué era él?

-Ahora que te has calmado… mi nombre es Yusei, vengo de un mundo superior a este los humanos a los nuestros nos llaman espíritus, demonios, Yokai… yo soy un Shinigami, dios de la muerte y no me preocupa decirlo o incluso presentarme ante una chica como tú.

Aki guarda silencio, y no era como si quisiera guardar silencio sencillamente no podía hablar.

-¿Quieres tu voz de regreso?

-…- ella asiente lentamente, se seca sus mejillas por causa de las lágrimas y mira al pelinegro con curiosidad quería preguntar ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo podía verlo?

Yusei vuelve a sentarse en la silla del escritorio –listo…

Aki va hacia donde tenía su bolso de viaje, el pelinegro la observa con evidente interés esperaba que ella intentara hablar o gritar otra vez en cambio Aki se acerca a él dándole una manzana.

-… ¿eh? – Yusei mira la manzana y luego mira a la pelirroja que tenía una expresión indiferente.

-ten… se supone que a los shinigamis les gustan las manzanas

-… - Yusei levanta una ceja, bueno eso sería cierto pero lo que le resulta extraño es que ella no luce asustada por su presencia, cualquiera lo estaría. Parecía que le había asustado más un ladrón que un Dios de la muerte que iba a llevarse su alma.

-tú… ¿No te asusta morir? – pregunta muy serio quería escuchar su respuesta.

-¿eh? ¿Morir?

-sí, soy un Dios de la muerte y…

-entonces ¿Por qué aun no te has llevado mi alma? – le reta Aki con mirada desafiante.

-… huh, eres interesante – se levanta tomando la manzana y dándole una mordida, lame sus labios y observa a la pelirroja – deliciosa, seguro como tu alma.

-¿Por eso la quieres?

-quiero eso… y algo más Aki

-…- Aki gira sus ojos, claro que este chico de otro mundo parecía tener otras intenciones pero ella no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta. –jamás te dije mi nombre, deberías dejar de esforzarte por actuar tu papel.

-…- Yusei entrecierra sus ojos, misteriosamente ella tenía razón él solo estaba actuando para darle esa impresión.

-no soy tonta – Aki sonríe y le agarra del cuello de su camisa, era su oportunidad para jugar un poco aunque se tratara de un dios, acerca sus labios a su oído -¿Quieres saber que oculto bajo mi cama?

-eh… - el pelinegro se sorprende un poco, hace unos momentos ella no parecía esta clase de chica tan confiada, tal vez ella también solo estaba fingiendo.

-tengo una personalidad que pocos conocen, y tú eres mi presa –le dice mostrando una sonrisa peligrosa

-¡eh!

_Espera un momento, ella no parece ser así ¿Qué soy su presa? Pero no debería ser al contrario y ¿Qué oculta bajo su cama? Creo que es hora de irme antes de que ocurra algo más extraño…_ - Yusei se aleja de ella – debo irme

-¿Y mi alma?

-En otro momento, te llevaré al séptimo cielo – le dice con una sonrisa natural en sus labios y una mirada curiosa, al fin de todo le parecía interesante y quería saber más.

Aki suspira, se da vuelta y sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosa claro _–¿Shinigami? ¡Que chico tan guapo! Yo… lo quiero… para mis juegos._

_Cuando a juego me refiero solo es en relación a lo que escondo bajo mi cama… pero por otro lado, esta noche ha sido un misterio. Al cerrar mis ojos para dormir alguien estará observándome justo al lado de mi cama._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto! _**

**_-ChirlyPao_**


End file.
